Toy figures of all kinds are popular toys, and toy figures that represent a popular character, such as a cartoon character, superhero, villain, television personality, among others, may be particularly popular. By adapting a toy figure to carry out an associated action, the play value of the figure may be increased.
Examples of toy figures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,213,901; 3,648,405; 3,693,288; 4,003,158; 4,186,517; 4,578,045; 4,579,542; 4,596,532; 4,601,672; 4,605,382; 4,608,026; 4,623,318; 4,723,932; 4,725,257; 4,968,280; 5,906,531; 5,975,979; 6,022,263; 6,106,359; 6,224,456; 6,296,543; 6,547,625; 6,824,442; and Foreign Patents GB 2186203, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference, for all purposes.